Zhu Rong
"Zhu Rong has awaken." ''- Zhu Rong announcing his arrival.'' Introduction The Zhu Rong (祝融) is the China Incendiary Weapons General Bao's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. It is a gigantic thermobaric siege cannon that shoots balls of magma. Overview With the advancements of his flame-based weaponry, Bao is able to create magma balls: heavy and thick iron projectiles filled with thermite and superheated to the metal's near-melting point to make a ball. He calls that the "Dragon's Pearl". He then made a siege artillery vehicle with extreme heat resistance to fire them and named it "Zhu Rong" in memory of his hometown's former religion. The Zhu Rong is a super heavy siege artillery vehicle with a rather ordinary chassis and heat-resistant ceramic armour. Its main weapon is a high caliber giant artillery cannon that fires extremely hot magma projectiles that can burn through metal. Besides, it also has a storage tank to store petroleum-based combustibles that can be ignited to create a fire shaft by blowing the still-burning concoction at a targeted area, dealing massive damage. The vehicle can be upgraded with a Vortex Cannon to deal with attacking infantry and aircraft, a radar to detect stealth units, a propaganda tower to boost other units' morale or a bunker that houses five infantry for close combat support. The Zhu Rong's projectile is extremely destructive, it's capable of destroying most tier 1 base defenses in just one shot, and the blast it produces can literally send tanks flying. The area that the projectile strikes will be set ablaze and will remain dangerous for a period of time. The Zhu Rong can also gain the "fire shaft" ability, this will allow it to fire out a devastating fire tornado that will burn away everything in its path, friend or foe (provided the player unlocks this ability in the Rank 5 General Powers' tree). Overall, the Zhu Rong is highly similar to General Townes' Omega Cannon, in comparison, the Zhu Rong packs more power per shot and has better armor while the Omega Cannon has longer range (in plasma blast mode) and higher rate of fire (when using beam mode). However, while the Zhu Rong is very effective against anything on the ground, it cannot retaliate against aircraft unless a Vortex Cannon is mounted on it, however, the Vortex Cannon's low rate of fire means that it's ineffective against large groups of aircraft, therefore unless the enemy has no access to air power, it's strongly recommended to escort the Zhu Rong with a platoon of Vortex Tanks, especially considering Vortex Cannons are meant to be used in groups for the maximum effect. The Vortex Tanks can also help fend off infantries, bikers and light vehicles from overwhelming the Zhu Rong. Upgrades Nuclear Tanks * Increase the Zhu Rong's speed by 25% but will cause it to explode and leave behind radioactive contamination when destroyed. Available at the Scientific Laboratory at rank 5. Reactive Shells * Increase the Zhu Rong's firing range. Available at the Propaganda Center at rank 3. Modules * Vortex Cannon: install an anti-infantry and anti-air weapon on the Zhu Rong. * Propaganda Tower: install speakers on Zhu Rong, allows it to heal itself and nearby allies. * Battle Bunker: install a bunker on Zhu Rong which can house five soldiers. * Radar: install a radar module which allows the Zhu Rong to detect stealthed enemies. Assessment Pros: * Very powerful, can one-shot most defensive structures even without veterancy. * Long firing range. * One of the most durable super units in Contra. * Effective against all types ground targets. * Its magma projectiles keep burning the impact area for a little while. * Can cast a fire shaft that burns away everything on its way. * Can be equipped with modules to improve combat efficiency. * Being a super unit, the Zhu Rong cannot be hijacked or de-piloted. Cons: * Slow, can be somewhat remedied with Nuclear Tanks upgrade. * Expensive super unit (7,000$). * Long creation time. * It's slow fire rate makes it vulnerable to Zerg Rushes. * Helpless against aircraft, needs to be supported by AA vehicles such as the Vortex Tank when taking on enemies with air power. As it's single Vortex Cannon upgrade is not very effective. * Allies need to stay away from its magma projectiles impact areas while they keep burning. * Fire Shaft is not controllable and can cause friendly fire. Quotes (In English) When Created * Zhu Rong has awaken. When Selected * Behold: the God of Fire. * They pray for a quick death... * I bring desolation and despair! * I possess the Secret of Fire! * None can resist a god! * Do you have a request? * I am boiling with rage! * Temperature stable, for now... * I am growing impatient... * *growling* When Ordered to Move * Zhu Rong moving * This place needs to be warmed up. * The clock is ticking... * We are getting close. * Very, very soon. * Scorched earth! * Bringing the Sacred Fire. * On a highway to hell. * Here comes the Summer Son and he will burn your skins. When Ordered to Attack * Burn them to a crisp! * Leave nothing but ashes! * FIRE! * Releasing the Fury of the Volcano! * Closing your eyes will not lower the pain! * Incinerate them! * They shall be erased! * To the gates of hell! * Purification by flame! * *large roar* When Ordered to Release a Fire Shaft * Starting a wild fire. * The heat will be unbearable... * Flood the field with fire! * Indiscriminate destruction! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created *你需要更大的家伙。 When Selected *又有钉子户了？！ *破坏型装甲支援大队！ *工作时间到！ When Ordered to Move *攻城炮，出发！ *目标：各种石头脑袋！ *我来，我看，我挡/我捣！ *至少我会附送你一个坟墓！ When Ordered to Attack *现时解决！/限时解决！ *好孩子上天堂！ *坏孩子下地狱！ Trivia * Zhu Rong is named after a Chinese God of Fire. * In General Bao's challenge, Bao will announce when Zhu Rong is built. Also when Zhu Rong opens fire, some of his attack quotes can be heard, this does not happen with General Leang's Zhu Rong or with any other super or standard unit. * The Zhu Rong's pilot sounds like a demon from another world. However, the Chinese voice lines for this unit sound like a demolitions worker who happens to be a large ham. * The quote: "Here comes the Summer Son and he will burn your skins." is a reference to Texas song Summer Son. * The quote: "On a highway to hell." is a reference to AC/DC song Highway to Hell. * Two of Zhu Rong's voice lines consist of inhuman roars. Gallery FlamMort_00.jpg|The "Iron Fist", Zhu Rong's predecessor. rong.jpg|A slightly older render of the Zhu Rong, note the stubbier barrel and the absence of the devil's mask on the front. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Artillery Category:Heavy Tanks